dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bartz Klauser
A courageous young man with a strong sense of justice, Bartz possesses the ability to mimic and combine the powers of Cosmos' warriors in battle. In the original game, Bartz traveled the world with a chocobo companion, Boko, as willed by his late father. One day, he met the impetuous Princess Lenna at the scene of a meteorite crash, and they embarked on a journey to seek out the crystals. How to Unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Bartz is unlocked from the beginning of the game. His alternative costume is available for purchase from the PP Catalog for 300PP. Appearance Bartz's appearance is taken from his concept art by Amano. He appears as a young man with fair skin, gray eyes, and brown hair. He is adorned in a light blue sleeveless shirt, a blue sash shown around his waist along with a gold belt, gray and white pants, blue, purple, and yellow boots, and a blue flowing cape. He has a golden spike shown on his left shoulder. Alternate appearance *''White Mist Cape'' - Recolors his hair white and his shirt to a zebra design, a red sash, yellow cape and black pants. *''Freelancer'' - Based on his sprite appearance which gives him a more casual look, wearing a blue and white tunic, yellow pants and green boots with his hair a more deeper hue of brown and in a more traditional spiky style. Abilities Bartz's combat expertise lies in combining the attacks of his fellow Heroes in arms. Most of his attacks are quick, and sometimes he can be unpredictable in his tactics. Another interesting quality of Bartz is that when you use his abilities, you gain special bonuses, like Climbarrel adding "Chase BRV DMG +10%". To clarify, each of Bartz's offensive abilities has an extra ability attached to it. For example: Solid Rise has a Counter Attack effect, which raises damage and critical hit rate when attacking when the opponent is attacking. So having Solid Rise in your move set not only lets you use the move, but it's the same as if you also had Counter Attack equipped in the extra abilities menu. This is applied to all other attacks you have set to Bartz at the time. So in exchange for his attacks costing a little extra CP compared to other characters, he's also more flexible when choosing basic abilities to equip. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks Ex-Mode Job Mastered!! - Bartz masters the Mime Job, complete with a distinct red cape and three stars above his head, denoting Mastery of the Job. Ex-Burst Spell Blade Dual-Wield Rapid Fire (Master Mime '''in Dissidia 012) -> Brave Blade''' - Adds the strength of his allies to his own job abilities for a series of masterful blows. Each directional button corresponds to 1 hit. Ex-Bonus *'Regen' - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Goblin Punch' - (Activate with R+Square) Attack bravery, then perform an HP attack. If you are the same level as the foe, your power massively increases. Equipment Initial Universal Equipment Exclusive Weapons Allusions *An ironic fact throughout Bartz adventure is that he spends most of the time running away from the enemies and his ExBurst depicts him slashing with the Brave Blade, weapon known to lose strength the more times the character runs from battles. *Bartz holds a golden feather as a lucky charm, which gives to Squall, this is a reference to his best friend, Boko. *Through the game Bartz makes several references to the wind, his chosen element from Final Fantasy V. *Two of Bartz's strongest weapons are named after the Warriors of Dawn from Final Fantasy V, one of them his father Dorgann. Dorgann's Sword is Bartz's strongest weapon. *Bartz's artwork depicts him with a similar pose to his father Dorgann's pose from Amano art of him. *The Goblin Punch attack available during Ex Mode is a reference to the Blue Mage job class in Final Fantasy V, the first title of the series to include such job. *The fact that Bartz is a mime doesn't mean that he should use the weapons of others, the fact that he does may be a reference to Gilgamesh, a character in Final Fantasy V who throughout the series has been seen wielding the weapons of other Final Fantasy heroes. *Bartz's line, “You are who you are. Have faith in yourself“, is reminiscent of his spoken line upon discovering Faris' true gender. *Bartz says "I better stay on my toes" in Destiny Odyssey V, a phrase Galuf often said. *In Destiny Odyssey V, when the player picks up a summoning stone, Bartz states "Sweet Cosmos a talking rock!". This is a reference to his line "Sweet Christmas a talking turtle!" when he meets Ghoul the sage in Final Fantasy V. *At the end of Destiny Odyssey V, Bartz prepares to face Exdeath standing in a similar pose as the battle sprites from Final Fantasy V. *When fighting Jecht, Bartz says "Now! Let's fight like men!", a line spoken by Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy V. *During Ex Burst, after every dual wielding strike an element is visible, this are the elements of fire, water, earth and wind that represents the characters from Final Fantasy V. *The summoning stone available in Bartz's storyline is Leviathan a reference to the summoning role in Final Fantasy V. *Bartz's crystal has the appearance of the job crystal shards from Final Fantasy V. Trivia * When Bartz enters his EX Burst mode, he attacks initially using a Chocobo Kick. A chocobo's cry is heard, and the transition animation is chocobo footprints. This is a nod to Boko, Bartz's pet chocobo. *Also when performing Ex Burst, Bartz mixes the weapons from the rest of the heroes, but Terra's sword is not seen. *Many of the moves that Bartz performs are a combination of two heroes or more, such as Climbarrel for instance. *When seen from the back, Bartz's shoulder pauldron has the shape from a side view of a chocobo. *While performing several moves Bartz not only mimics the attack from his friends, but also the tone of their voices. *The artwork for Bartz depicts him with the Brave Blade, which he only uses during Ex Mode. This is similar to Judge Gabranth whose artwork shows him in Ex Mode as well. *Along with Onion Knight, Firion, Zidane, and Gabranth, Bartz is capable of dual wielding; while he mimics Zidane's moves and during the first part of his Ex Burst. *Also, he along with Zidane are the only ones with triple jump at the start of the game without other support or action abilities. This is ironic due to his fear of heights, noted in Final Fantasy V Image:Butz.jpg|Bartz Artwork See also Category:Character Category:Character